Sick (A yandere simulator story)
by bucketofmermaids
Summary: Ayano is a girl who could feel nothing but emptiness until she sees the boy of her dreams, Taro Yamada. She'll go to any length to have him, and in this story she goes too the dark and lethal lengths. What will become of her and these new "feelings"?
1. Chapter 1 Empty

**Ch 1**  
 **Empty**

Happiness. Sadness. Excitement. Shame. Hatred. Love. These are emotions that arguably assist in giving a human it's very nature. They drive morality, social interaction, motives, and other things.

But Ayano Aishi, a third year student at Akademi high school was a girl who knew none of these feelings.

She remembered being brought in to therapists and psychiatrists. Occasionally doctors; after all, when she was born, she didn't cry.

When she was born she was asleep and the nurse worried, occasionally giving her butt a tap to see if there would be a reaction. After remaining asleep after the tenth smack on the butt, the nurse was about to proclaim her fear to Ryoba, the mother, when the baby suddenly woke up and grabbed the nurse's arm, staring at her blankly.

From then on Ryoba was dismissive of Ayano having a "problem", while her husband was growing more and more frustrated and fearful of his daughter.

"What is wrong with my daughter?"

He asked the psychiatrist, Dr. Ito, in a quiet tone. Ayano, now at five years of age, stared at the wall blankly.

"You've known her for the five years she's walked this earth. You know that she doesn't react like normal children. I asked her how she felt today, and she said 'empty.'"

Mr. Aishi nodded. "Empty... That's a new response. Did you ask her to elaborate?"

"I did. I asked her what she thought she was empty of, and she said, 'I don't know.' I asked her then if she knew any other children who were empty. She shook her head."

"Maybe it's like depression?"

"That was our original theory. However, she only has emotional numbness as a symptom. Depression usually shows up in many ways; complex ways."

"Maybe the other symptoms haven't kicked in yet?"

"It's possible, so I think we may need to give her some time. Maybe your theory is right, and if it is depression we might get more information so that she may consult a proper therapist. Or maybe the other theory is correct, that she still needs to learn about emotion."

Mr. Aishis voice raised a notch. "Kids don't learn emotions! That's like learning how to breathe! We had to make her flash cards each with a different face and word so that she knows what emotions even are.

How long will it take for her to learn that falling down makes a child cry, or at least do more than stare at me and blankly inform me that she's injured!"

"Mr. Aishi, we're doing what we can."

"What if she's in danger? Would she just passively allow herself to get killed?"

"Mr. Aishi, please. I'm worried too."

"Then _show me._ Show me that you'll help my daughter," Mr. Aishi said, getting close to Dr. Ito and furrowing his brow.

Ayano turned from the wall, staring at her father closely. He had a furrowed brow, clenched teeth, and tall and tense stance.

She pointed at his face, and he turned.

"Angry." She stated.

The doctor turned to him, "It seems the flash cards are helping."

"It'll take time, Aishi."

With that, Mr. Aishi left, taking her daughter with him.

She woke up from the hazy memory. She often dreamt of her childhood, particularly recently. It meant nothing to her. But she did know that she was broken, and that to get by, she had to seem like she wasn't.

She traced her fingers along the side of her pillow, feeling the fabric. It was a morning for another day. But this day was the first day of her third year at Akademi, which would mean that she would have to prepare something to eat later so as not to be inconvenienced by an empty stomach. There was a bento box with a note on it in the fridge.

"Your father and I are going on vacation. Have a good day at school Ayano! We love you! - Mom"

She couldn't put her finger on it but something about the gesture was... Nice. It was different to have that sense of "nice". She kept note of it before it fluttered off as quickly as it showed up.

Putting the bento in her sachet she began her walk to school, muttering this word with a newfound sense to it, "Nice..."


	2. Chapter 2 A Sense

On her way to school she glanced at the other girls her age. That "sense" made her want to try something new. It was uncommon for her to look at others for to her and they were usually background noise, because she just didn't understand.

Compared to them, she was pretty average. She was an average height, but slightly tall. She had long silky black hair that she kept in a ponytail, and a pretty average body. She wore no makeup, and had no interest in fashion sense. When choosing some stockings for her uniform she pointed at long black ones because "they seem warm, which would be convenient."

Other girls around her kept up with fashion trends. Some had short hair, many dyed their hair or wore contacts to feel free from the confines of the school uniform but even still would wear scarves or jackets or even jewelry. Ayano had no interest. She muttered to herself that she didn't understand.

She then glanced to the boys. Soon they too became background noise. The most handsome and adored boy of her class didn't even make her blink.

But then she saw a boy who did more than that. She stopped what she was doing and nearly dropped everything she had.

The boy she stared at was Taro Yamada. He was an upperclassman. He, strangely enough, was also pretty average. He was a loner who enjoyed reading and wasn't very involved with anything. He was a slightly tall, quiet boy who had kept the same medium length black hair since elementary school. He was generally tan with narrow eyes, which didn't fit to Japan's beauty standards.

But for her, his skin was gold like the sun, his eyes were wise and studying and she was absorbed in them. His simple black hair was like the feathers of a raven to her.

She scrambled for her things as her heart raced.

"'M'sick" she stammered and ran to the nurse, but not before continuously sneaking glances at him.

When she saw him, the world got brighter. Her heart raced. Her face and her whole body grew warm. She picked up speed down the hallway. "What is this what is this what is this?!" She muttered to herself. She threw the door of the nurses office open, red faced and breathing heavily, her bag sliding off her shoulder slowly.

The nurse turned from where she was working at her desk and nervously brushed a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear.

"Ah, hello. Can I help you? Would you mind signing in?"

"I'm sick."

"You're sick? What are you feeling?"

For once she had a new answer. "Hot, my skin is sweating. I can't breathe. My heart is pounding."

"Alright, I'll ask you to try to breathe slowly and I will get your bpm."

She put a stethoscope to Ayano's heart and took the bpm.

"Your heart rate is a little bit fast but it's nothing dangerous."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And you did run here too so that would impact it."

She shook her head "No no this is different!"

His image was fixed in her memory making it hard to talk.

"When did this start?"

"I was walking to school and I saw a boy."

"Alright. Did this boy say anything to you? Did he interact with you?"

She shook her head.

"Do you know him?"

She shook her head again.

"How does this boy make you feel?"

She scrambled for as many "feeling" words as she could.

"Warm. Afraid. Happy. Needing. I feel like I just learned how to breathe."

The nurse gave a gentle smile. "That's so poetic." She gently pet Ayanos hair.  
Ayano was puzzled; she was answering directly.

"So what you're trying to say is that you have a crush on him."

"I wouldn't crush him. I would be kind to him."

The nurse laughed. "No, no, a "crush" - it means you like him. You might even be in love with him."

"Love." Ayano muttered. That was an emotion she read about lot and she heard her mother speak of a lot as well. It seemed so complex that it might as well have been a myth to her. But here it was, in her body and in her mind.

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Yes."

"Does his presence make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Would you even, kiss him?"

The very thought of it heated her up to the core as she touched her fingers to her lips to even get the concept. She nodded violently and stood.

"Please-no-more-questions." She slurred, flustered.

The nurse chuckled to herself.

"You're just a high school girl that's in love with a boy, Ayano. These feelings are perfectly normal."

"Mom always said that the right person would make me feel different and change my life." Her mom always told her that someone special could fill that empty gap she's had in her heart for so long.

The nurse smiled, "Mothers do know these things. If you've settled down enough, I could write you a note to explain why you're late to class."

"Yes that would be fine."

The nurse began writing.

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

Ayano pointed at her blushing face "will this go away?"

The nurse laughed again. "Yes, it will go away."


	3. Chapter 3 Senpai

She walked down the hallway slowly, her hand on her blushing face.

"Senpai... Senpai... Senpai..." She breathed.

The word introduced a purpose to her. Her mind was still fixated on him. It wasn't straying. She walked into the classroom slowly.

The teacher turned as she walked into the room.

"Ah you must be Miss Aishi. You're late."

She slapped the nurse's note on the podium, staring blankly and mouthing the word "Senpai."

The teacher read the note and calmly nodded, "I hope you're well. Please take your seat."

She dropped her bag numbly and sat down. She glanced around the room, noticing the colors of the student's hair. Mostly the student's hair was black or brown with occasional streaks or full heads of a foreign color. She then saw the familiar shade of black hair; the _different_ shade. Her heart nearly stopped.

"S-sen" she stuttered, stopping herself as some students turned to the noise.

She buried her face in her book and then slowly peered out of it shyly.

It was him, truly him, sitting there and looking at the textbook.

He was in her class. Only one of the classes she was in but it was the only class that mattered to her because _he was there_. She kept staring at him through the class, absorbing his image.

After class was over he dropped his pencil. She quickly ran to the desk and picked it up as he walked out, clutching it to her chest.

Others wouldn't understand the importance it carried to her. This was _his_ pencil. _He_ touched it- with _his_ fingers. It had _his_ skin oil on it so it was like _he_ was touching her fingers. To Ayano they were indirectly holding hands.

Later that day, an apple core fell from where he tried to chuck it into the trashcan. She looked at the teeth marks. Healthy teeth. _His_ teeth. _His_ mouth. She made sure no one was around and licked the teeth marks and began to blush furiously. They were indirectly kissing in her mind, and it tasted like apple.

This was the greatest day of her life.

Everything he did fascinated her. It was like she saw the world for the first time, and he was her teacher. He was her air. He was her everything. The day carried on, and throughout, she gathered many of his lost belongings. His pencil. A strand of hair. A Band-Aid. An apple core. A crumpled can of soda. All of these were his and therefore all of them treasures. She snapped picture after picture of him with her phone, delighted that her phone was more than just a device for her parents to contact her. Even the blurry pictures still had traces of him making the photo perfect.

"Yamada kun!" She overheard as he was walking home.

He was Yamada. Senpai had a name. Senpai had a good name, because it was his.

"You can just address me as Taro." He said with a light smile, turning to the boy running to him.

"We need another member for baseball practice tomorrow, do you want to join us?"

He sucked his teeth. "Sorry, Yuto-kun, I really need to study tonight."

Yuto Haruto sighed. "You're always studying."

Taro smiled. "Thus, always getting good grades."

He shrugged, opening the gate to his house. "Sorry. But I do hope you find someone to join you."

Yuto sighed, swinging the bat up into his shoulders and turning to walk home. Ayano muttered to herself the name. Taro. Taro was her Senpai. Taro Yamada. He was everything. She hurried home before it would get too dark.

Ayano threw her bag to the ground and walked into her living room daintily. She felt like she was floating. She hurried to her room and set all her newfound treasures on a small desk in her room, arranging them decoratively. Then she looked at all the pictures, hurrying to set them to her computer to print them out. Her printer made it feel like Christmas and she was getting a new gift with every one of the 62 pictures she had taken of her dear Taro Yamada. After the long process of printing each picture she threw the stack into the air wistfully, flopping down on her bed and giggling to herself full of joy as the pictures fluttered down unto her and the bed. She rolled to her side smiling big as she looked at them all.  
"Taro, my Taro you're home now. And there are many of you. This is wonderful." She whispered breathily, smiling.

She pinned the pictures to her corkboard and stared at them for a while before she ran downstairs to her usual routine. She heated up some leftover rice and meat and sat on the living room couch, turning on her TV to catch the latest episode of a popular anime, "Bukiyona-Chan's daily life". Ordinarily, girls her age would watch anime or any other type of TV show because they simply enjoyed the story. Not so for Ayano Aishi. She took a bite of meat from her bowl and reached to her notepad and pen, chewing slowly. For Ayano, this was another study. Anime and comics, as well as movies, were excellent study tools when away from actual interaction. She learned how people respond to others when disappointed. She learned about conflict. She learned about romance. She learned about personalities. Bukiyona-Chan was far from her personality, and not a girl she necessarily tried to be, but she hoped Bukiyona would help her understand any other ditzy happy-go-lucky girls that she might encounter.

Bukiyona was clumsy, and in the show there was a running joke where she would trip and splash water on someone or forget where she left her bucket when cleaning. In this episode, she had a crush on a boy. When the screen showed the boy in a sudden romantic pink haze, Ayano scoffed to herself.

"He's not nearly as attractive as my Taro-kun." She muttered. But her smile faded to a pondering note as she connected that now she knew what this trope was all about and what this "crush" feeling was. She wrote notes that connected her behaviors to the ones the girl was displaying: blushing, shyness, looking at the boy often. She smiled again when she remembered what the nurse mentioned, that this was normal behavior. In the next scene water fell from a doorway and doused her and she shrieked. A nearby girl laughed.

"You're so clumsy Bukiyona-chan! Why was the bucket on the door?"

Bukiyona sulked and put her pointer fingers together. Ayano ate more of her food and then imitated the motion with her hands. Then Bukiyona-chan's senpai walked toward her and Ayano sat upright to study what Bukiyona did. She blushed and then he looked at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.  
Bukiyona nodded and sighed still blushing.

"I'm ok, senpai. But now my clothes are all ruined!" The scene gave a fan-service moment showing the almost see-through nature of her wet clothes and she stood in a way that pushed her breasts forward.

Ayano stood and imitated the stance, blushing when she noticed disappointingly that her boobs didn't bounce when she did-so.

The senpai in the show blushed and looked away.

"Come on, I'll get you a towel."

The show carried on and Ayano continued to pay attention to all the flirting notions of Bukiyona. She giggled to herself when Bukiyona giggled from Senpai, applying Taro to the male character.

And then when the night fully came she cleaned up, walked up to her room and kissed one of the pictures she had taken.

"Goodnight, Taro." She gleamed, and then went to sleep for a new exciting day. 


	4. Chapter 4 Hatred

The next day she practically ran to school. She was early and began to feel nervous.

"Is he coming? Did he get sick? Please show up Senpai! I need to see you!" She whispered to herself, feeling lost amongst the early students. She gave up waiting at the gate and began the route to Taro's house. She quickly turned and hid when she saw a girl standing outside of his house.

"Who is she?" She muttered, breathing heavily. Her heart practically stopped in her chest and she looked the girl up and down. She was about the same height as Taro, with long hair dyed orange and worn up in long twin tails. She had a polka-dot theme, relatively cutesy. Her arms were crossed and she tapped her foot.

"Who…"

"Senpai! There you are!"  
Ayano's heart started to pound. _"Don't call him that."_

"Sorry I woke up late again, that class is very hard."

Ayano's eyes locked on her and the world around her grew dark.

Who is she? Why is she waiting outside of Senpai's house? What makes her think she can talk to him like that? Why does he talk to her? Does she want him?  
Her heart thudded and she sunk to her knees.

 _Does she… Like him…?_  
 _She could never like him that way that I like him. Him and I were meant to be together. It's something that transcends every social relationship on this planet and she will not take that from me._

She grit her teeth and stood after they walked by her, unbeknownst to them.

 _She will not take him from me._ She screamed internally. Her eyes were burning. She felt fire in her blood, a new fire, and it was dark.

She remembered pointing at her father at 8 during another frustrated attempt with a doctor.  
"Angry." She said.

No, this was more than that.

 _I hate you. I hate this feeling you gave me. I hate the thought of you being near him. You will not take him from me. I will go out of my way to make sure you don't even look at him anymore. I want you to **disappear.**_

This internal monologue carried her through the day's stalking. A dark energy followed her, ridding any nearby students of her presence. She couldn't focus on anything she did, and even looking at Taro gave her an almost betrayed feeling. But she could forgive him; it wasn't his fault that she was after him.

How would he know? He looks at her the same way that he looks at other students. It was the girl that carried the emotion. Everything that the girl did just made Ayano tick. Her snapping at senpai made Ayano crush whatever she was holding in her hand. Nail marks were in the bark of the tree where she stood, watching their last interaction of the day. Above them, a camera in a branch whirred, watching the interaction.

In a dark room, a computer glowed on the glasses of a girl's face. The girl had short, dark red hair, and was hunched over at a desk watching several shots of footage from around the school.

The girl paused and looked closer at the live footage of Ayano.

"Hmm. A bona-fide stalker."

She chuckled to herself, _so Ayano was a girl after her own heart._

She zoomed further and looked at the expression on Ayano's face.

"Something about her… Is familiar."

She looked to the eyes and it set in. She knew those eyes. They were the eyes of a soulless person. The eyes Ayano had were the eyes of a girl who could do anything, even kill, without remorse. There was no doubting who this girl was. She quickly turned to last year's yearbook, flipping through the pages to find the face of the girl she was watching. After gathering the name she did some quick hacking to get her phone number. She quickly entered the number into her phone and sent a text, chuckling to herself.

"This might be interesting."

That night, during another episode of Bukiyona-chan's Daily Life, Ayano got a text on her phone from a number she didn't recognize. She was almost frustrated and thought it was spam, due to the anger that still lingered from the day. The text read "Hey," and she unhappily responded.

"Do I know you?"

A few minutes later, another text. "I saw you stalking an upperclassman today."

 _Great._ She thought, _another inconvenience._

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I just thought I could give you some information about the girl he was with."

She stared at her phone, confused and curious.

"Her name is Osana Najimi. She has a crush on him. She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school."

"The myth that if you confess to your crush by that tree on a Friday they're guaranteed to accept your confession?"

"That's the one. She plans to confess to him this Friday."

Before she could tighten her grip and crush the phone in her hand, Ayano asked an important question.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I would like it if something bad happened to Osana-chan."

Ayano nodded. So this person was an ally of sorts. But why?

"Who are you?"

"I'm the girl nicknamed 'Info' at school."

"I've heard of you. You collect gossip from the school and sell panty-shots to boys for money. No one knows your real name."

"The rumors are true. If you need a favor from me just text me a panty shot and I'll do whatever you need."

Ayano sighed at the thought of trying to snap a photo from underneath a girl's skirt.

"You're disgusting."

"And you're a stalker. If you want my help, text me. If not, ignore me. Regardless, you have until the end of this week before your precious senpai is taken from you."

Ayano dropped her phone on the couch and turned off the TV.

She walked shakily up to her room muttering the new name.

"Osana… Osana… Osana…"

She turned the sink on in the bathroom upstairs and splashed cold water on her face feeling the icy liquid stream down her skin to calm down.

"Osana…"

Walking into her room she looked dejectedly at her corkboard, and before going to sleep she grabbed one of the pictures and held it to her face as she lay on her side her head against the pillow.

 _"I won't let her take you from me."_


	5. Chapter 5 Crow

The night was terrible. Ayano had a dream that she was going to marry Taro, and the world flooded with color. But just like that he turned from her when she offered his hand and he looked at Osana. She looked at Ayano with a smug grin and shook her head. Ayano backed up as the floor cracked beneath her and she stammered in shock.

"Taro?"  
He chuckled and shook his head, and with that the world fell beneath her, taking her with it.

She woke up that morning sweating. She walked over to the wall with her corkboard and stared at the pictures, resting her head against them and then punching the wall hard. She didn't feel it at first and then she ran it under icy water and was sweating. She bit her lip. She had so many feelings in her body coursing through her. She could barely think straight or walk straight but now she had a motive. A goal. And, she had an obstacle.

That morning she realized she was early so she decided to make a bento for school.

She sliced vegetables numbly, staring forward and thinking to herself. Her mind was a whirr of thoughts and feelings.

Love, anger, betrayal, desire, hope, fear, all off these fired rapidly through her mind and were overwhelming.  
She looked down and saw that she had already finished cutting the carrot she was preparing and was just hitting the knife against the cutting board. She swallowed and sighed; sliding the carrot slices into a bowl and set the knife down.

She walked away, and stared out the window. Never in her life had she gotten worked up or needed to calm down. She worried, for she didn't know how long it would take to calm down. Tears formed in her eyes and she touched them as they streamed down her face. She had never cried for a reason other than her eyes being irritated, and it felt different. The tears were warm, and they stung.

She wiped her eyes and sighed and looked back the knife.  
She walked back over to the knife and picked it up, looking at it and studying it.

She remembered Info's words _. "I would be happy if something bad happened to Osana-chan."_

She touched her finger to the tip of the knife, careful to not let it cut the skin.

She remembered her own thoughts.

 _"I want you to disappear."_

The thought that came to mind was a stupid thought, and an impulsive thought. It was a criminal thought.

But this didn't stop it from coming.  
Her eyes remained fixated on the shiny blade, a tool in her hand.

The tool in her hand could make Osana disappear.  
The tool in her hand could make Senpai forget all about Osana.  
The tool in her hand could give her back what was about to be taken from her.  
All it would take was a few motions.  
All it would take was a few minutes.  
That was all it would take. She just had to be up for the task.

Her eyes remained fixed on the blade but now the emotion was lost. Her eyes only had the look of someone who felt nothing; only emptiness. She put the knife into her bag and carried on her way to school, leaving the cut vegetables behind.

She was early, since all her usual trains of thought had left her. She walked into the hallways and stood to wait for them. She got some cold water and breathed slowly as her mind returned to her. If she were going to follow through with this, whether she felt that the action was justified or not, she couldn't get away with it and she would need a plan.

First of all, she knew that cleaning time was at 3:30 pm, around the end of the day. That was almost nine agonizing hours to wait until she could begin her plan. Also, she would need to get Osana alone, because despite her believing that Taro should understand she knew that he wouldn't.

She remembered the anime where the bucket fell on Bukiyona and she had to go to the locker room to change her clothes. It was perfect timing. If Osana were in the locker room during cleaning time no one would be there because all gym periods would already be over and everyone would be out in the school cleaning. It was the perfect opportunity.

Thus, the plan was set and Ayano began to follow Osana closely, like a wolf after it's prey. A girl with a green streak in her hair bumped into Ayano. She feigned surprise.

"Ah! Be careful… Midoru- Ah- Midori!"

Midori gave a breathy laugh and nodded. "I'm so sorry!"

Ayano nodded about to step forward when Midori asked her, "Hey have you heard of the game Yandere Simulator?"

Ayano paused and sighed, looking at her puzzled.

Was this girl really talking to her? About a game? Why would she be interested? Her target was getting away!

Ayano cleared her throat knowing that she had to play along.

"No, I haven't."

"It's a really good game! This developer who goes by the name YandereDev made it! But he doesn't answer many of my emails lately about the game... I hope he's ok. But look, I have a screenshot on my phone! You play as this girl who really likes a boy, but she gets jealous so she-"

"Midori." Ayano cut her off, trying not to be angry with her.

But now that she had her attention what could she say to curve the interaction and get back to what she was doing?

"Uh… You look lovely today."

 _Ok, explain more,_ she thought to herself.

"You dyed your hair. It has green in it."

 _Good. Now smile to be sincere._

The smile Ayano wore was empty and wide, which would normally be the kind to give people nightmares. But Midori was a happy and sort of ditzy girl so she grinned big in return.

"That's so nice of you to say! I'm glad you noticed! I dyed it recently! I wanted to do all of it but my parents wouldn't let me and… Ayano?"

Ayano stared ahead, walking fast.

"I can't be late for class."

It was almost lunchtime but Midori didn't notice.

"Oh, you're right! Ok! Maybe we could play the game together! It'd be fun!"

Ayano didn't hear her. She walked ahead, staring down the orange twin tails, guiding her through the hallway like a fox through the woods.

She sat at the table alone, and with no food. But having no food was ok at the time because she wasn't hungry. All she was was ready. Waiting.

The day went on until finally 3 o'clock came to where she could set her trap. She filled a bucket with water, staring down into it. For a split second the water looked dark red to her, but she thought nothing of it.

A student saw her carrying the bucket down the hallway.

"Hey what are you doing? It's not cleaning time yet!"

"Ah, that's true, but I just thought I'd help get it ready you know? That way we could finish sooner."

"Good idea. Can I help?"

Ayano was internally praising herself. Growing up, she would receive praise for knowing what emotion she saw depicted on a sheet of paper. But now she knew how to think on her feet and respond to an obstacle.

"Yes, there's a very good mop in the upstairs closet."

"Why all the way up there?"

"The one on this floor is broken. Please hurry and grab it?" Ayano asked, trying very hard to hide her tenseness.

The student ran upstairs and she set the bucket above the door.

All she needed was Osana, and fast. She sighed and started pacing anxiously.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she picked up a pebble from the outside path, stood out of sight, and chucked it at Osana, hitting her square in the head.

"Ow!" She muttered. "Someone threw something at me!"

Osana sighed and thought, _Well they're not getting away with it!_

She walked right towards where Ayano was, opening the door and setting off the trap while Ayano hid, out of sight.

Osana shrieked as the cold water soaked her and some students turned her direction. Some were worried, some were entertained, but most of them were confused.

"Ugh! Is this some sort of prank? Well whoever did it, it's not funny!"

Taro stood when he saw her drenched. "Osana?"

She put her hand up, "I'm going to the locker room. Don't follow me."

With that she stormed off down the hallway and out the door to the locker room by the track outside. Ayano crept behind her in the shadows slowly, holding only the tool in her hand.

Osana reached the locker room and groaned, the warm steam filling her vision and lungs.  
"Only two days in and someone already thinks they're some wise guy! Hah - probably some pervert!"

Ayano tilted her head in the doorway, staring at her, unbeknownst to Osana. Osana continued some other grumpy phrases before settling down in the steam filled locker room. She peeled her clothes off and dried her skin, then rummaged through her locker to find a spare uniform. When she put it on she winced.

"Jeez how long has it been since I wore this?"

Osana's words were only quiet mumbling to Ayano who was now sitting on top of the lockers staring down at her target.

She slid off from the locker to the ground behind Osana while Osana's back was turned, making Osana turn around.

"Who are you?" Osana asked, cringing at the stalker.

Ayano was silent.

"Are you the pervert who doused me in water? Well congrats, you got me! Ha-ha! Now why don't you run off, ok?"

Ayano stepped closer to her, her dark eyes locked into Osana's and Osana now took on a concerned expression. She could feel Ayano's breath on her face, cold and light. A chill went down Osana's spine as Ayano stepped closer to her, making Osana step back.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked, and pushed Ayano forward. Ayano didn't even flinch and she pulled out the knife and held it by her head.

"N-No-" Osana stammered but was cut off by a hard swing forward.

Ayano, unblinking and with the same cold expression, plunged the knife forward into Osana's chest.

She heard Osana's bones crack under the blade and the hot blood that streamed out of her couldn't match to the fire that was in Ayano's veins and under her white knuckles. Ayano looked at Osana closely, watching the life drain from her eyes. Osana coughed blood and overheard Ayano's words faintly.

"Taro Yamada is my lover. And you will never take him from me."

Osana blinked through hazy tears. "Wh-"

With that another stab was plunged into her, shooting the pain through her body. She wanted to scream but all she could taste was blood as she fell backwards into the tub of warm water behind her.

Ayano tilted her head at Osana's fearful trembling body, and Osana slowly stopped moving and finally died, her blood quickly filled the tub around her and her corpse floated lifelessly.

Ayano stepped back from the body and looked down at her bloody hands and her bloody clothing. The bath would at least help with some of the mess she figured, pulling the plug from the tub to drain the bloody water.

With that she heard someone walk to the locker room and horror shot through her body. She had been sloppy. She couldn't leave any traces of this. Her heart sped as she quickly stripped nude and used the clean parts of her uniform to sop up any extra blood by the tub. Then she took a wet sponge to take any blood off her face and chest and peered out from behind the wall, hiding her body from the girl outside who was holding a bucket.

"Can I help you? I'm kind of shy! Some soda spilled on me and I'd really like to shower alone!" She said, giving an uncanny shy-anime-girl voice.

The girl stuttered nervously, not expecting someone to shower at this time.  
"O-Oh! I'm sorry! I'll go to another bathroom! But it is cleaning time, so when you're all done feel free to come help us ok?"

Ayano smiled faintly "Ok… Bye!"

The girl walked off, completely unaware that she had almost walked into a crime scene.

Ayano sighed relieved as she wrung the sponge out above the sink, draining the blood into the water before looking at Osana's body. She decided to settle down by sitting and showering, closing her eyes as the warm water hit her. Nearby, a hidden camera under the showerhead zoomed unto Ayano.

Info stared at the screen that displayed Ayano's upper body as she bathed.

Info sighed to herself.

"A beautiful bathing crow,  
unaware of just how hard it really is,  
to preen the blood,  
from her feathers."


	6. Chapter 6 Missing Student

Ayano came home that night, exasperated. It had taken only a few hours to properly dispose of the body and all other evidence, but it felt like a lifetime. She slammed the door of her house behind her and sunk down in the living room, sighing and dropping her bag.

"So exhausting…" She muttered to herself. And she lost a kitchen knife. No matter, she could get a new one, she thought to herself.

She lay down on the couch staring at the dark screen of the TV. She didn't feel like watching it. Or eating. She was still dizzy from the day's events. The memory of Osana's death replayed in her mind, over and over. She looked through her phone at the day's pictures, deleting all of the ones with Osana in them.

"Now everything is right, Senpai. Now it's only you and I."

Taro Yamada came home that night, anxious. It was a long day, and after his childhood friend Osana left for the locker room she didn't return. She asked a girl nearby who had just gotten back from the locker room if she had seen Osana and answered that she had already left, and another girl was there when she got there. So he looked all over the school, called her phone, and texted her several times, but there was no response.

He sat on the couch, fidgeting with a pencil in his hands. He had always sort of liked Osana and they could talk about anything. So why then wouldn't she answer his texts?  
He took a nearby ball, reminded of playing catch as a more carefree kid, and tossed it to the wall of his house and catching it when it bounced off, back and forth.

Osana was always pretty moody, he reasoned, and so it wouldn't be that strange to be quiet and need time to relax from a dumb prank.

At the same time, wasn't this a bit much? Why would she take this long?

He sighed and opened his textbook to study but then shut it. He couldn't think straight. Was Osana mad at him? Is that why she wouldn't respond? She did say not to follow her but she asked for a lot of things when she actually meant the opposite. She was very dismissive of him, mean even, but he knew that she never really meant it.

He lay down on the couch resting his head tiredly on the arm of it. "Is it my fault?" He muttered. He took out his phone quickly and called her number again.

Nothing. He groaned.

He then decided to call her house number. Osana's mother picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"

"It's Taro. Taro Yamada. Is Osana home?"

"No… Is she not with you?"

"She isn't. Normally I would walk her home but I hadn't seen her at the end of the day and thought she might have gone home early."

"Really? Do you know whom she last talked to?"

"I don't. Someone pulled some stupid prank on her where a bucket of water fell on her. She got very upset and walked to the locker room, asking to be alone. I haven't seen her since."

"Oh dear…"

Taro paused worried, "And she never came home today?"

Her mother answered, turning pale, "She hasn't. Does she have any other friends at school that she might confide in?"

"She really only ever confides in me… But she does talk about some other girls at school sometimes, so… Maybe I can call them. Do you know any of their numbers?"

"I don't. But, if you find her phone anywhere at school tomorrow you might have a lead."

"That's a good idea Mrs. Najimi! Thank you!"

"Of course. You get some rest, Mr. Yamada, and I'm going to file a missing child report to the police."

Taro's heart sunk when he heard that, realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Ok, Mrs. Najimi. Thank you. Goodbye."

The next morning Ayano woke up from a nightmare. The nightmare was weird. It was just flashing police lights and the feeling of her wrists being tightly grabbed behind her back. She saw Taro in the distance, crying. But, for some reason it felt real, and familiar. When she woke up she grit her teeth and gave her pillow a punch in frustration. If this was going to be a regular occurrence, then she figured that she needed to get Taro and fast, so that all those feelings could melt away.

After all, it was only Ayano now. She was the only girl in Taro's life that mattered now. But if the myth of the cherry tree were true, then she would have to wait until Friday. Taro might not be settled with Osana gone even if she felt he should be, and it'll be more time to admire him and collect the gifts he gives to her. Also, she did want him to undoubtedly accept the confession so she had to make sure that everything was perfect.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and splashed cold water on her face, starting to believe it would be routine, and she got ready for her day at school.

On her way walking to school she got a text from Info.

"So you carried it out, and now Osana is missing."

Ayano sighed and nodded, answering the text. "I did. And by myself, may I add."

Info smirked at her phone screen.

"So you did. What now?"

"I confess to Senpai Friday of course!"

"Do you think this is over? Taro is a pretty likable guy. You should be prepared for any other girls trying to flirt with him."

"So should I confess to him soon?"

"No. It's too soon now. What you might need to do is wait until every girl that could pose a threat to you is out of the way, so that you know that he will only be yours."

"Just what do you get out of this?"

"Well I used to run the school newspaper. And I loved getting details about the school and it's dark secrets. But, it's been boring lately, and even if I don't publish anything this is like a drama!"

"You're bizarre, but I'll accept the answer."

"Good, it's the only one I can give you for now. Another thing that you should know is that these people are smart, and they're going to still suspect something is wrong when a student disappears. There's going to be an assembly today to honor Osana and give word that she's missing. Also, since she disappeared here at school, the police should be here this afternoon to gather information."

"This is important to know, thank you."

"Be careful."

Ayano put her phone in her bag and sighed.

When she got to school she waited patiently for her beloved, but now he was different. He stared at the ground often and appeared to have not gotten any sleep. Regardless, Ayano still snapped pictures of him, admiring every aspect of him. After class, she walked to his desk to see if he left anything. At first she thought there was nothing, but then she saw a clear liquid in small drops and puddles on his desk. Tears.

His tears. She swabbed them and put the swab in a bag, sighing to herself. As much as she appreciated the gift she didn't want him to be sad, now recognizing what it meant for tears to come from a feeling. She walked on, following him, and noticing how he drifted alone through the hallway, and then it sunk in.

He must be lonely! She thought to herself. He was pretty much always alone but he must be lacking the comfort of a woman, specifically the comfort of Ayano, of course, because only _she_ could give him everything that he'd need and desire. She pouted, _Senpai, I want to give myself to you. I really, truly do, but please be patient. I will be in your arms in only a few days. And then everything will be ok!_

Taro walked through the hallway numbly. It was a long night, and he hadn't slept. He spent pretty much the whole night trying to piece together what could've happened. He knew class was soon but he didn't care. He walked right past the classroom and off to the locker rooms outside of the gym. A gym class was practicing outside and saw him.

"What are you going toward the girls locker room for? Are you a pervert?" A boy called to him.

He ignored it and stood at the doorway to the locker room. He looked down and saw her bow on the ground, pathetic and strewn out. He picked it up with tears in her eyes.

"Osana…" He muttered.

"Can I help you?" A flashy girl with a ganguro style, (blonde hair, tan skin and light colorful makeup) asked with a sharp expression.

"Ah, Musume… Have you seen Osana?"

"No." She answered bluntly, and was about to leave when he said, "Wait. What about her phone? Is it there?"

Musume groaned and walked inside to check, then came back to the doorway.

"No, creepy lover boy, her phone isn't in her locker. Neither is anything else she has."

Taro dismissed the insult and tried another question.

"Do you know any of her friends?"

"Hah! That sour-attitude girl has friends? That's some news!" She said mockingly.

 _"You're one to talk… Sour attitude…"_ Taro thought to himself.

"Well, I guess she does hang out with Yuna Hina and Kuu Dere sometimes, if she's not whining to me about you!"

He took note of the names.

"Wait, she whines to you about me?"

Musume laughed "Yeah! She talks about you like all the time. But she 'doesn't like you or anything'! Hah! What a joke! She obviously has a huge crush on you! It's kind of pathetic how hard she tries to hide it. I'm surprised she hasn't just spilled it to you yet! But if you see her, you didn't hear it from me. Yeah?"

Taro was pale.

"…Yeah. Thank you for the information."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get away from this locker room, you look like a creep!" She said lastly before walking back in to change out of her gym uniform.

Taro head off to find Kuu Dere and Yuna Hina. When he found both of them neither of them had seen Osana after the bucket situation.

"What about the bucket prank? Do you know anyone that could pull it?"

"Hmm… Musume is pretty mean, but for some reason she kind of gets along with Osana, and Osana never did anything to set off Musume."

"I just talked to her. She didn't seem suspicious. Just… Irritated."

Kuu Dere nodded, as did Yuna.

"She's like that… But everyone else get's along with Osana. She never had any enemies really, and I haven't heard anyone talk meanly about her."

Taro nodded. "Ok… Thank you for the information."

Ayano got anxious as she stalked Taro. Why was he talking to so many girls? Did they want something to do with them? But she sighed and calmed herself when she saw their expressions. There was nothing suspicious about them. Still, she figured she'd have to keep close watch for them. She also didn't like that Taro was asking so many questions about Osana. She's gone! So she shouldn't matter to him anymore!

She sighed. People were so complicated. But hopefully this investigative mess would be over by the next day.


	7. Chapter 7 The Sweet Girl

The end of the day was frustrating for Ayano. The assembly felt like hours even though it was only about 30 minutes. She hated having to look at pictures of Osana, the girl that she had just disposed of. And when the police came, the whole school was on lockdown. She questioned going to a window and jumping out when no one was looking but if she was going to be caught by police she'd rather it at least be for an actual crime. The questioned her, but she was smooth and appeared completely unknowing of her whereabouts. After all, to Ayano, Osana was gone. If Osana was gone, then she didn't exist anymore, and no one needed to worry about her.

She watched Taro during the investigation. He told them everything he could try to piece together and they needed to calm him down. They questioned Musume, who got hostile with them, but didn't have any legitimate information that she could provide. She walked behind Taro on his way home, and even though he felt like he was walking alone, the truth was that he wasn't.

His lover and his worst enemy followed behind him every step of the way.

When Taro got home he haphazardly shut the door behind him and sighed, then walked forward to lie facedown on the couch. He moved the ribbon through his fingers smoothly and then quietly cried into the pillow he lay on. Later that night his little sister came home as well as his parents.  
"Hey Taro, how was school."  
Taro didn't speak. He held up the ribbon.  
"Oh, is that Osana's ribbon?"  
He nodded and then told them what had happened. They could see that he was worried and sleep deprived. His mother held him close while his father went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Hanako, his little sister, hugged him tightly.

"I'm sure it's all some misunderstanding and you'll see her again soon."  
Taro stared at the ground. The gut feeling that something bad happened to her wouldn't go away.

"In the meantime, you should find some other friends. Talking to some people could help you." Hanako suggested.

"And… You could always spend more time with me…" She added.  
He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Maybe I'll join a club…" He suggested.

"You? Joining a club?" Hanako asked surprised, knowing how much of a loner he was.

"W-what…?" Taro muttered, confused.  
His mother laughed gently, "It's a great idea, Taro."  
Taro gave a light smile, putting the ribbon into his pocket and following his mother into the kitchen to help with dinner.

That night Ayano was worried and flustered. Tomorrow was Friday. Tomorrow was the day she would confess to her senpai. But… She glanced at her phone. Info may have been right, that he may have other girls after him. But also, what would that matter if they only had eyes for each other? She sighed and went to sleep after a few minutes of staring at one of her pictures of Taro, one where he was staring at Osana's ribbon.

The next morning, Ayano had woken up from another nightmare. This one was short. This time Ayano was in complete darkness. A glitched out, white-faced girl, (presumably a ghost), with black twin tails, a broken down face, and hollowed out eyes looked at her. The girl chuckled and muttered, "Pretty girl. She has her mothers eyes."

This time when Ayano woke up she wasn't sweating and afraid, just confused. It was a familiar statement that she looked like her mother. She never thought anything of it, so it was weird for it to show up in her dreams.  
Regardless, she was tired of nightmares and just wanted her senpai to herself, and that was precisely what she was going to have. She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair, occasionally sighing and giggling to herself. Her Taro, Taro Yamada, the love of her life, would finally be hers. All she had to do was meet him after school and it would all be over. She twirled happily thinking about it and hurried to school after some breakfast.

In her first class, a new girl was introduced. The girls name was Amai Odayaka. She had short brown hair and kind eyes, and had striped stockings as well. A few boys around her were smitten by her gentle appearance and offered the seats next to them. She smiled gently and nodded, sitting next to a boy that was also next to Taro. She looked over at Taro, whose head was on the desk. "Yamada-kun? Are you ok?"

He looked over at her hazily, "Yeah, yeah I'm ok."  
Amai smiled.

"You know, I'm really good at cooking and baking. Would you like to join the cooking club with me?" She asked him quietly.

"I didn't even know we had a cooking club…" Taro muttered.

Amai giggled softly, "Well we will when school is over. I'll get some other members to help us as well, unless you'd… Like… for it to be just the two of us…"

A chill went down his spine. Was Amai, a sweet new girl, flirting with him? As much as a part of him appreciated it, he remembered how he would always be alone with Osana, and it gave him a bitter taste in his mouth. He also remembered that he needed to spend time with more people, so it would be good to have more members.

"I think it would be good to build the club with more than two people. It would be helpful."

Amai smiled, "Then that's what we'll do."

Taro gave a light smile.

In the distance, Ayano was staring at them coldly.


	8. Chapter 8 Spice and Spite

Chapter 8

Spice and Spite

Ayano followed this new girl in disgust after class, because Taro was near. He walked by her side hazily, giving the slightest hint of a smile now and then while Ayano remained frigid at a distance. It looked like Ayano's lover was in a trance, and stuck. A sense of dread overcame her as she walked to her last class of the day; she really would have to clear other rivals if she wanted that chance with Taro. She would have to keep her bond to him cemented if she wanted him to draw near to her.

After class, she walked out of the room with her hand on her arm, feeling hazy. It was a gloomy world without her dear Taro, and minutes away from him felt like hours. She looked to where he would normally leave class but saw that he wasn't near, n or was he in the hallway amongst the other faces. Sadness came over her and chilled her, and she turned to leave. Before she left the doors of the school she heard footsteps behind her and she turned. It was the new girl, Amai, running towards her.

"Hello! Your name is Ayano, right?" She called out. 

Ayano froze at her presence. She had to pretend that Amai wasn't a threat. Once she found that resolve, she spoke. "Yes." 

"I'm starting a cooking club, and I was wondering if you'd like to join!" Amai handed her a hastily drawn flyer for the club. 

Ayano glanced down at the flyer, then to her. 

"Why are you handing me this?" 

"I wanted to make sure everyone got one! I haven't had many new members join... Right now there are only two of us!" 

Ayano was quiet, remembering how Amai spoke with Taro earlier. 

"Who is the other member?" 

Amai smiled sheepishly. "The one working with me right now is Yamada-kun. Taro Yamada. But we do really need more than just us! Don't get the wrong impression!" She said shyly and giggling quietly. 

The name was all that Ayano needed to hear. 

"I will join the club." 

Amai's eyes lit up. 

"Really?! That's great! I understand if cooking is new to you and all but I'll help you! We... Can help you! And it'll be really fun... Uh..." 

Ayano had already started walking home. There was a gleam in Ayano's eyes too, but for a different reason. 

"The meeting will start tomorrow after school!" Amai called after her. 

Ayano turned from the sunset she walked into with the same cold gleam in her eye, "I will be there." 

After she turned the corner out of sight, she practically ran home. She needed to escape that environment, and to escape Amai. They say too much sugar can make you sick, and that was exactly how she felt. She wondered if Taro felt the same way too. 

Ayano sat on her living room couch, looking into the kitchen. She could cook pretty average meals. It didn't matter much to her how well they were seasoned or if what she ate was sweet, salty, or spicy. To her, eating was just to fill her stomach. Taste was a sensation that had no sentiment to it.

Every now and then, however, she would indulge in very spicy food, not to wow the audience of the school, (even though she did), but because the slightest hint of burning she'd feel would raise endorphins in her later, so she would get a sense of happiness that she wouldn't ordinarily have.

Tonight, Ayano prepared the kitchen oven. She was going to bake something, but not for herself. She was going to bake for Amai, because there was a burning sensation on her tongue, and it wasn't going away.


	9. Chapter 9 Gift That Keeps Giving

Chapter 9

A Gift That Keeps Giving

Sleeping medicine was the vision flooding Ayano's head that night as she prepared the cupcake gift for Amai to help fit in. She didn't know why sleeping medication kept coming to mind; she normally slept fine. Regardless, she followed the urge and picked up a box from a medicine cabinet and her hand grew cold and pale. It felt like a memory as she held them, but she had never taken sleeping pills or syrups. She took some pills out and held the cold dead drug in her hand. She already knew what she was going to do with them. She almost felt entranced to do it.

She hastily poured syrups and crushed pills into the batter she stirred for cupcakes, then added more chocolate to dilute the potential taste. She read the backs of the medicines for their general use and effectiveness. She didn't know if it would work, in fact Amai could be potentially poisoned. No matter. Anything to dispose of her without inconvenient bloodshed would be fine.

The next morning she was surprised to see that she had slept fine and did not have any dreams or nightmares. She grabbed the single cupcake that she had prepared for Amai, and head out the door.

The school day was uninteresting for Ayano. All she wanted was for Amai to take her gift and be finished with. As for her senpai, Taro still was distraught about Osana's disappearance, texting and calling her phone or staring blankly where Osana used to sit. She watched him while he zoned out in class with grief. She knew he must be lonely, but the club meeting was going to begin soon and she knew he would get to spend time with her in the cooking club, and Amai would be disposed of as well. She smiled to herself at the box in her hand. So much was going to be accomplished with that little sweet in her hand, and no one would even know.

When the school day was finally over she carried the box with her to the club meeting, ready to be with her Senpai.

Taro entered the cooking clubroom and took a seat at a table near a counter. The room was... extremely girly, there were also only a few girls who were there and no other boys had joined the club. He sighed to himself, but then he supposed that that wasn't really a bad thing, the girls at that school tended to be very kind. He fidgeted with Osana's ribbon in his hand, staring at it, before looking over to two girls he recognized from class, Saki and Kokona, entering the room.

They sat in front of him at the table, and he glanced at them tiredly.

"Are you ok?" Saki asked him.

He glanced up. "Have either of you ever… Lost a friend…?"

Saki's eyebrows raised and she remembered Osana had gone missing. "Is this about Osana?"

He nodded. Saki and Kokona looked to each other.

Saki glanced at him sympathetically.  
"I can't say that I have. Kokona and I are really close friends and luckily we've always been together. But if Kokona were to disappear I'd be crushed! So I can only imagine how awful that must feel."

Taro stared at the ground and nodded.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be ok. You'll probably see her again."

He looked up wearily, "You think so?"

She smiled, "Yeah. I mean, this city is a relatively safe place. And I bet the police are still looking intensely for her. Maybe this is all just a misunderstanding."

He clutched the ribbon tight to his chest and teared up before putting it back in his pocket. "Thank you…"

Saki and Kokona smiled gently.

Amai entered the room with a box that was decorated in a very cute fashion. "Sorry I'm late! I made you all cookies!"

The club members were instantly in a good mood at this reveal, even Taro.

Ayano entered the room slowly, emitting a cold energy, holding the box she had ready.

The cold energy got the attention of the all of the members, and they paused in their happy chewing. Amai was immune to it however, and twirled around to greet Ayano.

"Ayano! You made it! Would you like a cookie?"

Ayano stared at the box blankly and then shook her head.

Amai smiled gently. "Alright… What's in the box?"

Ayano feigned a kind smile back, "I wanted to give you this."

Amai blushed sweetly as she opened the box to reveal a cupcake with a cute pink pattern in its frosting.

"Oh Ayano! This is precious! This is really for me?"

Ayano nodded, forcing herself to blush and appear shy.

Amai smiled, "This is so thoughtful… I'd like to share this! Cooking and baking for others is exactly what I want to promote! So we should all enjoy this!"

Ayano's eyes grew dark. "Th-that's ok… I insist, it's just for you. You invited me, a-and you already made the club cookies."

"Don't be shy! Even if it isn't great, we'll still eat it together in your honor."

Ayano clenched her teeth and sweat broke out on the back of her neck. "I. Insist… Besides, it's pretty small I don't know that everyone would get enough."

Amai looked at the cupcake and nodded. "Hmm… I'll just share it with Taro then…"

Ayano turned pale. "But…"

"Aw no fair, I wanted some!" A girl said speaking up.

"Hmm… Taro?"

Taro shrugged. "I could split my share." The girl smiled "Yes!"

Amai split the cupcake in half and handed one half to Taro, who then split his half and gave a piece to the girl. Ayano could only watch and internally scream from the damage she knew she had caused. Her senpai could be in danger now, and now there will be more bodies. Why must this club be full of such enthusiastic girls? Her hand clenched into a fist behind her back from irritation. This "Amai" was surely the worst.

Ayano watched Taro closely throughout the meeting and he didn't seem to show any signs of illness, much to her relief.

She excused herself to slide a note into his locker while the meeting took place, allowing a piece to stick out so that he's notice it. The note stated to meet him on the roof after the meeting.

She watched Amai and the other girl as well. Amai ate it first, so she would be the first to drop when the time came, but so far they all seemed fine, regardless, she had to make sure.

When the meeting was over, she made her way down the hall, watching Taro read the note. In the distance she heard a thud. She rushed over to see Amai, out cold on the ground in a nearby hall. She hastily dragged her body to a nearby closet and shoved the body there. She then ran back to where Taro was, remaining out of sight. He stuck the note in his pocket and made his way over and she walked ahead. When she got to the roof, she hid and watched Taro as he walked across it. He glanced around for the messenger.

"I'm here!" He called out, and she blushed.

"What did you want to tell m-" With that he dropped to the ground, and Ayano rushed over to him. She checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. He was only unconscious. This must mean Amai was only asleep too, but perhaps that could prove useful. The other girl who ate some of the cupcake could wait; she shouldn't have meddled anyway.

Ayano lifted Taro as best as she could, her concern and adrenaline gave her strength.

"Taro-kun…" She muttered with a sigh.

She made his way to his house, hidden by the night's darkness. There were no stars in the sky that night. She opened the window to his room and slipped in, pulling Taro's body with her. She set him down on the bed gently, and stroked one of his bangs, gazing at him lovingly.

"Taro-kun…" She murmured. "You really should be careful…"

She crept back to the school and snuck in at midnight, opening the closet were Amai lay, and moonlight snuck back into the sky and glowing eerily on her face from the glass doors in the distance.

Ayano's eyes seemed to glow as she repeated what she said before: "You really should be careful."


	10. Chapter 10: ?

01001000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00101110 00100000 01010000 01110010 01100101 01110100 01110100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01110000 01110010 01100101 01110100 01110100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01100100 00100000 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00101110 00100000 00100000


End file.
